


Emaciated

by AStarWarsFan



Series: English Vocab Prompts [54]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Slavery, slavery rebellion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStarWarsFan/pseuds/AStarWarsFan
Summary: Emaciated- excessively thin or weakSo often slaves were malnourished and Lek'nimu was no exception to the rule. The Twi'lek was old and dreamed of freedom before her death, would she get it?(no gore, but I rated it Teen just to be safe because it is perhaps a little darker than what could fall under Gen)
Series: English Vocab Prompts [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036776
Kudos: 2





	Emaciated

Lek’nimu groaned, pushing with all her might to get the piece of metal on the cart. She had been a slave all her living memory and knew no other life, and her bones were starting to give out. She believed she was only in her forties, but hard manual labor did tend to lower one’s age expectancy, especially when one was breathing in dust from the mines daily. Arms shaking, she finally managed to get the large piece on top. She still had a few more hours left before she was done, and she didn’t think she could last.

Then came a sound. It was so faint, she could have missed it despite her excellent hearing. She brushed it off as another slave was being beaten but then it grew louder and louder. She soon identified it as some sort of war cry. And then she saw it. It was a mass of slaves, their collars off of their bodies and taking down the guards. Since she wasn’t getting any younger, Lek’nimu decided, so she joined the fray, despite her collar still being firmly in place. 

Eventually, as things were dying down for the next wave of guards, someone came over and removed her collar. She may not be out of the camp, but at least she was free. During the fighting, a girl far too young to be working, attached herself to Lek’nimu, not getting in the way, but ever-present. She soon found herself growing attached to the small thing. 

Finally, with far too many dead, they have overtaken the base. There was great rejoicing through the compound. So great was everyone’s elation that they didn’t notice a guard still conscious. Lek’nimu heard a blaster charging up and noticed the guard pointing at the small child next to her. In the split second between the plasma being fired and finding a target, she pushed the child out of the way, taking the blast herself. 

If she were younger, she would have lived, but her body had suffered too much and she could feel it giving up. She heard the girl crying vaguely above her, but she wasn’t sure. It did however comfort her that the child would get to live, and that she would die free. Content, she felt the blackness envelop her.


End file.
